The Last Sheikah
by HyruleKing
Summary: When the Sage of Water turns on Hyrule, leaving the kingdom in ruin, it's up to the Sage of Shadow to save his kingdom from the worst threat it's ever faced... The Zora Lord.
1. The Last Sheikah

**The Last Sheikah**

By HyruleKing

A Legend of Zelda FanFic

Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender

The King and the Water Sage

CJ, Shaylene, Mat, Ashley, and Mat's brother Tom stood in Hyrule Castle Courtyard.

"Mat? What in the name of Din is going on?" CJ asked. "Why is your brother, the banished Sage of Fire, in my courtyard?"

"Well… Here's the thing…" Mat said. "I called him here…"

"Do you have any idea what you did?" CJ exclaimed. "If the goddesses find out, they'll banish you too!"

"You don't understand!" Mat said. "He saved Termina from a power hungry king. He returned the land to its former glory of Ikana!"

"And…" Tom said. He raised his hands and formed a fireball in each. "I was given back my powers…"

"Mat… You have some explaining to do…" CJ said. "Now!"

"Look, CJ… Between my marriage to Ashley and your marriage to Shaylene, almost all the tribes in Hyrule are united in one family." Mat said. "It's a perfect opportunity to unite the kingdom just like King Harkinian did centuries ago."

"You seem to forget that King Harkinian failed to fully unite the kingdom…" CJ said. "Look back at our history. King Harkinian used the power of the Triforce to unite the kingdom after the Hyrulian Civil War, but even so, the people still continued to fight amongst each other. The Kokiri remained separate from everyone, under the protection of the Great Deku Tree and the Gerudo wouldn't even let outsiders into their valley!"

"But CJ, we can pull it off…" Mat said.

"Enough! You will speak no more of this!" CJ said.

/

"_That was the last thing my best friend wanted to hear… I knew he wasn't happy about what I said, but I also knew that Hyrule was meant to stay separate like it had always been. But Mat, stubborn as he was, just couldn't let that go…"_

/

Mat and Ashley sat in the Zora Royal Throne Room. Ashley was sitting on her throne and Mat was pacing back and forth.

"I can't believe he'd say that!" Mat exclaimed. "Ashley, you have to talk some sense into him!"

"He's my cousin!" Ashley said. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know!" Mat said. "Anything! Just get him to change his mind."

"That's not easy to do with CJ." Ashley responded. "And you should know that. You two have been best friends for years."

"I know you're right, Ashley." Mat said. "It's just…"

"It's just you have an idea that you think is great and you want to go through with it, but the King, your best friend, disagrees, and you're frustrated about it." Ashley said, smirking.

"Frustrated is an understatement." Mat said.

/

_"I had a feeling that even though I disagreed, Mat would still go through with his plans. So, I called a meeting that night… Well, a few meetings, truthfully… First, a meeting with my HCIS agents…"_

/

CJ sat in a small office with four people. The first was a silver-haired, blue-eyed older man in a tan suit. The next was a brown haired, green eyed man in a t-shirt and jeans. Next to him, with her arm around his shoulder, was a black haired, green eyed woman, dressed in a black tank top, black jeans, and a dog collar. The last person was an older man, with blue eyes, brownish-gray hair and glasses, dressed in a blue button up shirt, red bow tie, tan dress pants and white lab coat.

CJ turned to the silver haired man and pulled a piece of paper out of his desk.

"Special Agent Gibbs…" CJ said. "I'm afraid for what may be about to happen to this country. My people need to stay here, but there's no need for you and your team to stay in harm's way."

"Director…" The man, HCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, said. "We're here to protect the kingdom."

"No." CJ said. "Not anymore you're not. I've already contacted Miles and Blaise, they're sending DiNozzo and Ziva back to Washington, D.C. on the next available flight from Isle Delfino. As for you guys… Gibbs… McGee… Abby… Ducky… A red eye is waiting at Castle Town Airport to return you to the States. Director Dunham is waiting anxiously to welcome you guys back to NCIS."

"But, Director…"

"Jethro… I'm not your Director anymore." CJ said. "Chad is. Now, take care of yourselves. As I said, DiNozzo and Ziva will be joining you soon."

/

"_Knowing that Gibbs and the other agents would follow my orders, I called a meeting of the Sages next, minus Mat, Tom and Ashley…"_

/

CJ stood in the throne room of Hyrule Castle with a few other people. First was a blond-haired, brown-eyed young man in a white t-shirt and jeans. He was Joey Wheeler, Sage of Earth. Next to him was a blond-haired, purple eyed woman in a purple vest, white tube top and purple skirt. She was Mai Valentine, Sage of Wind. Next to her was Joey's sister, Serenity, the Ice Sage, who had reddish-blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink tank top and jean shorts. Next to her was a brown-haired, blue-eyed girl, dressed in a black t-shirt and pink shorts.

"I'm glad you made it on such short notice, Tea." CJ said to the brown-haired girl.

"Me too…" The girl, Tea Moto, Sage of Light, said. "So what's wrong?"

"Unfortunately, I fear we may have betrayed by one of our own." CJ said.

"Who is it?" Joey asked. "And where are Mat and Ash-… Oh no… It's not Mat, is it?"

"I'm afraid so." CJ said. "He seems to feel that due to the recent marriages he and I went through… me to Shaylene and him to my cousin Ashley… he thinks that we have to power to unite all the tribes in Hyrule. I told him that the tribes are meant to be separate, but he didn't seem to want to listen."

"Where's Darius?" Tea asked.

"That's the other thing." CJ said. "Mat escorted his banished brother Tom, back to Hyrule. Somehow, he was bestowed with his Sage of Fire powers once again. I'm afraid to say that three Sages have turned from our ranks."

/

"_I didn't want to mislead the other Sages like that, but I didn't stand much choice. I knew that Ashley hadn't betrayed me yet, but at the same time, I knew it wouldn't be long before Mat had her on board with his plan."_

/

"Everyone… head to your temples and stay there…" CJ said. "We need to pray to the goddesses for protection upon our country. Especially since the threat now comes from one within the Sages Council, not from the King of Evil or his ranks…"

/

"_So the other Sages took refuge in their temples and begin to pray to the goddesses… Tea within the Temple of Light in the Sacred Realm… Joey within the Earth Temple to the south of Ordon City… Mai in the Wind Temple within the Faron Woods… and Serenity within the Ice Temple in the Snowpeak Mountain Range… Shaylene quickly followed my instructions as well and took refuge within the Forest Temple in the Lost Woods… For her own safety, I hid my daughter Lynn, who was fated to inherit the blood of the Sage of Time, behind the Door of Time in the Temple of Time. I instructed everyone else to seek refuge in the prayer chambers, knowing that only they or I, being the Avatar Sage, could open their own doors. I gave Shaylene the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, entrusted Serenity with the Spiritual Stone of Water, and gave the Spiritual Stone of Fire to Tea, while keeping the Royal Family's Ocarina of Time, knowing that without these keys to the Door of Time, Mat couldn't enter the Sacred Realm… or get to Lynn."_

**The Stolen Arrows**

"_Although the other Sages were safe in their temples, I knew I needed to stay behind and protect Hyrule Castle…"_

/

CJ wandered the halls of Hyrule Castle, both the Gerudo Master Sword and the Chrono Master Sword at his back, both aglow with energy. The sound of a window then caught his attention. He turned to see who was there, and suddenly dropped to his knees, crying out in pain.

/

"_Something hit me… I wasn't sure what, but I knew I'd find out… I looked down at my shoulder, where the pain was the worst, and found that I had been hit with an arrow… But the weird part was that my Sage energy felt weakened. I looked closer and realized that I had been hit with a Light Arrow."_

/

CJ stood up and walked into a nearby room. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, placed it on a nearby table, grabbed a bandage from nearby and began to cover his wound. Once he had the wound covered, he pressed a button on the nearby table, and the computer inside began analyzing the arrow. His phone then rang.

"Hello?" CJ answered.

"Dude, we have trouble." Mat said.

"What do you mean?" CJ asked.

"Someone broke into my personal armory and stole some of my equipment." Mat said. "Several shields, some swords, and a case of Light Arrows, as well as some bottles from my potions room."

/

"_How convenient… At the same time I was struck by a Light Arrow, Mat called to tell me that some of his Light Arrows had been stolen… Something was fishy… And I don't mean fishy as in the normal stench one might encounter in Zora's Domain…"_

/

"Wait… Did you say Light Arrows were stolen?" CJ asked.

"Yeah…" Mat said. "Why?"

"I have to go." CJ said, hanging up the phone. He walked over and examined the arrow. On the side was the mark of the Sage of Water. "I knew it…" CJ said to himself. "These are Mat's personal arrows…" The computer then began to beep. CJ looked at the screen and gasped.

/

"_That sold it… Mat was going through with his plan, and it looked like his first move was to eliminate the King… He knew the effect a Light Arrow would have on my shadow magic. On top of that, he coated the tip of the arrow with Reekfish Toxin, the deadliest poison in Hyrule, known to kill its victims in 48 hours or less. And the only place one can find Reekfish is in Zora's Domain. And, I happened to know for a fact that Mat had a personal stash of Reekfish Toxin in his potions room. Things were not looking good for him… Not at all…"_

**The Eruption**

CJ rushed toward the door of the castle, knowing his time was limited, when a loud explosion rocked the castle… or in fact, rocked all of Hyrule. CJ fell onto his hands and knees. He got back up, looked out the window, and saw a plume of fire and ash gushing from Death Mountain.

"What more could go wrong?" CJ asked himself rhetorically.

"We could all die." A new voice said. CJ turned around and saw Shaylene standing there.

"I thought you were guarding the Kokiri's Emerald in the Forest Temple." CJ said.

"I was." Shaylene said. "But I got scared that something might happen to you."

"I'm fine…" CJ said. "Please stay in your temple. I need to go to the Lost Woods anyway, so I'll escort you back."

/

"_Shaylene knew how much I worried about her… But still didn't stop her from ignoring what I told her to do… Of course, she wasn't the only one…"_

/

Mat rushed up Death Mountain, bouncing off of pillars of water, anxious to get toward Goron City at the top, fearing that something may have happened to his brother. He quickly arrived atop the volcano and rushed into the small city. Curled up in balls around the city were large rock-like creatures, known as Gorons. Mat rushed past them all, down to the lowest level of the city and into his brother's chamber. Lava was already beginning to pour into it and Tom was nowhere to be seen. Mat looked down at the floor and gasped at the sight of a human arm. He then saw that the entrance to the volcano's crater was open.

"No… It can't be…" Mat said. "Not Tom…"

/

"_As Mat explored Death Mountain for his brother, believed to be lost in the worst eruption of Death Mountain that Hyrule has ever seen, I continued toward the Lost Woods, so I could return Shaylene to the Forest Temple and find an antidote for the Reekfish Toxin slowly destroying my body…"_

**The Potions Master**

CJ rushed into the Lost Woods and looked around.

"Stay close." He said to Shaylene. He ran though log tunnel after log tunnel until he came to a small clearing. A metal gate blocked him and Shaylene from continuing on. A loud howl then pierced the air as five wolves appeared as if from nowhere.

"Wolfos…" Shaylene said, drawing the Master Sword. CJ drew his sword as well and the two were soon locked in combat with the wolves. CJ and Shaylene traded blows with the wolves, Shaylene fighting them off with ease and CJ managing to destroy them while at the same time feeling his energy diminish. As they killed the creatures, more kept appearing seemingly out of thin air. Finally, the two managed to slay all the beasts, and the metal gate opened.

"Go back into the prayer chamber in your temple." CJ said. "I have some things to take care of."

"But, CJ…" Shaylene begged. "I wanna stay with you." CJ placed a hand under his wife's chin, tilted her head up and kissed her gently.

"You can't…" CJ said. "You need to protect Hyrule, not just me."

/

"_We were in the Sacred Forest Meadow, close to the Forest Temple. I hated to leave Shaylene, but I could feel the Reekfish Toxin taking its toll on my body and I was left with two options: stay with Shaylene, let the toxin kill me and let Hyrule fall, or leave Shaylene for a little while, find an antidote, and fight for my kingdom."_

/

CJ rushed out of the Sacred Forest Meadow and back into the Lost Woods. He again rushed through log tunnel after log tunnel until he came to a small clearing with a mushroom shaped house in it. He rushed into the house, where he was happily greeted by the old woman inside.

"CJ… It's so good to see you, dear." The woman said.

"You too, Grandma." CJ said.

"How's my son doing?" The woman asked.

"Uncle Lance is fine." CJ said. "He's been very busy for the past few months though. He and Ashley have been working together to set up a rail system in Gerudo."

"I see… So what brings you here, dear?" CJ's grandmother asked.

"I need an antidote for Reekfish Toxin." CJ said. "I was hit with an arrow and the poison has been in my body for about 7 hours now, at least." Granny quickly looked through her potions and grabbed a small bottle.

"This should do the trick." She said. "Drink this and the Reekfish Toxin should clear out of your system within the hour."

"Reekfish Toxin?!" CJ turned and saw Shaylene standing there.

"Shay… This has to…" CJ stopped talking when Shaylene interrupted him.

"No!" Shaylene screamed. "I love you, CJ! And I can't stand being away from you!"

"Shay…"

"CJ…" Granny said. "You will need a few days to recover fully…"

"Ok." CJ said. "I'll take some time to relax in the Mushroom Kingdom." He and Shaylene then walked outside. "Contact the other Sages. We'll need them to protect things for us while we're away…"

/

"_And so, following Grandma's advice, I left Hyrule and went to the Mushroom Kingdom to rest for a few days. I had no idea that I was making the biggest mistake I could have possibly made…"_

**The Lanayru Moon, Part 1 : The Healing King**

Mat and Ashley stood in the throne room of Zora's Domain as night fell on Hyrule.

"So, what happened?" Ashley asked.

"Tom's dead…" Mat said. "All I could find of him was his arm. Somehow, the eruption of Death Mountain killed him. I guess in his time in Termina, he lost touch with his Goron instincts... the one thing that would have kept him alive." Mat then looked up to the sky and saw that the moon was 5 times its normal size and was blue in color. "Look Ashley… it's beautiful."

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"The Lanayru Moon…" Mat said. "A rare full moon that occurs in Hyrule once every 500 years… A full moon that lasts for two weeks and gives immense power to the Sage of Water of that generation, as well as every Zora who has the ability to command water… With this… I can fulfill my vision…"

/

"_Mat was right… The Lanayru Moon did give him immense power… And being in the Mushroom Kingdom, there was nothing I could do to stop him…"_

/

"Welcome to the Hungry Hylian, how may I help you?" Shaylene stood at a cash register at a small pizza place in the city of Rogueport, in the western Mushroom Kingdom.

"Yeah, can I get an extra large pepperoni, bacon and sausage pizza?" A customer asked.

"Sure." Shaylene said. "Yo, CJ! We need one extra large meat lover's, no ham!"

"Got it!" CJ called out from the kitchen. "Gimme 15 minutes!"

"It'll be about 15 minutes, sir." Shaylene said.

"Okay, thanks." The customer said, sitting down at a nearby table.

/

"_As much as I didn't like leaving Hyrule, I had no choice… I need to rest and let my body heal. So, I took Lynn out of the Temple of Time, and made the mistake of leaving the Door of Time open. Unfortunately, that was just the leg that Mat needed to stand on…"_

/

"What are you doing? Please! No! STOP!" Screams of terror and pain echoed throughout Goron City as an army of Zoras ravaged the area, killing all Gorons who stood in their way, and enslaving all others with the ability to control fire. Mat walked into his brother's room and began ripping it apart.

"Where's the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" He wondered.

"CJ's right, bro…" Mat turned as saw his brother standing there. Where his left arm should've been was an arm made completely of flames.

"No he's not!" Mat shouted.

"You just murdered half my tribe and enslaved the other half!" Tom shouted. "Do you really think that's the way to unite the country?"

"SHUT UP!" Mat exclaimed. He then drew back his hands and created a wave of water that turned into a sword, piercing his brother's heart. He then walked back into the main part of the city, where the Zoras were standing, with tied up Gorons near them.

"King Mat, what shall we do?" One Zora asked.

"Take the prisoners back to the domain!" Mat said. "And to make sure they don't use their fire powers, throw them in the waterfall pool!"

/

"_It had begun… Mat had made his first move to begin the war that would tear Hyrule apart… And little did I know it would cost us all so much…"_

**The Lanayru Moon, Part 2 : The Gerudo Queen**

Mat walked back into the Zora's Domain Royal Chamber, where Ashley was watching the Zora Army as they threw the Gorons into the waterfall pool below.

"Mat… Please tell me you didn't enslave the Gorons?" Ashley said.

"Of course I did…" Mat said. "I need their power to unite the kingdom." He then stepped out onto a platform over the waterfall pool and looked out over the Zoras. "Zora Army! It's time we move into phase two of our plan!"

/

"_Phase Two… Mat had enslaved the Gorons and he was setting his sights on the other tribes…"_

/

CJ and Shaylene sat in a small bedroom in a house in Rogueport. CJ was laying on a small bed, eyes closed, and Shaylene was sitting on another bed nearby.

"You okay?" Shaylene asked.

"Well… Physically, I'm healed… But, I can't stop worrying about our country…" CJ said.

"Should we go back?" Shaylene said.

"Let me rest tonight." CJ said. "And we'll go back tomorrow."

/

"_But Shaylene had the right idea. Going back that night would have been the smarter option. But I waited. And, because of it… My kingdom, and my family… paid the price."_

/

"What did you do?" Ashley and Mat were standing in the Zora Throne Room, looking out over Zora's Domain. Down in the waterfall pool, trapped in several cages, were groups of Gerudo women.

"Simple… I captured the allies that will help me unite Hyrule!" Mat exclaimed.

"You enslaved my people!" Ashley yelled.

"NO! I made the move that will save our kingdom!" Mat screamed, as his pupils turned red. "And, I'm gonna finish that move!" He then gathered his energy and created a water sword, piercing Ashley's heart.

"Why... did… you… do… that…?" Ashley asked.

"Simple…" Mat said. "You've already betrayed this kingdom once. What's to say you won't do it again? In fact, you already have been by trying to stop the unification."

"I was… saving Hyrule… from… you…" Ashley said with her dying breath.

/

"_Yet another mistake to add to his list… Betraying his kingdom… Ignoring a direct order from the King… Sending an army after the other tribes… and killing two Sages… Mat had not only disgraced the country of Hyrule, but the very goddesses who watch over it and keep peace. He had no idea how much chaos he was about to make rain down on every innocent citizen of our peaceful, ancient kingdom…"_

**The Zora War**

Mat stood atop the waterfall pool of Zora's Domain, looking down over his people, included the Gerudo and Goron prisoners he had enslaved.

"Ashley and Tom were fools, betraying their future ruler like that, and they… and their tribes, paid the price!" Mat exclaimed. "If the Gorons and the Gerudo had simply allied themselves with us, they'd be fine! And, it's time we move into the next phase of our plans! You will be divided into two groups… The Eldin Team and the Faron Team. Eldin Team, go to Kakariko Village! Find those who won't follow us, and make examples of them! Bring all others back here! And that includes the Rito tribe!"

"Hail Mat!" One Zora chief exclaimed. He turned around and faced the group of Zora, Gorons and Gerudo behind him. "Eldin Team, move out!" The group then marched out of the domain. Mat looked at the other group.

"Faron Team! Head to Ordon City! Make an example of Mo Nikari! Show the people of the city that their mayor is nothing to the Zora Lord! Enslave the Ordonians, then go after the Kokiri and Korok!" Mat ordered.

"Yes sir!" The chief shouted. "Faron Team, forward march!"

"And so it begins…" Mat said to himself as the teams marched out.

/

"_It had begun… Mat had made another move to what he thought was the unification of Hyrule… But his vision was one of evil. Death to those who did not follow his ways, and imprisonment to all others… That was no way for anyone to rule… He would never truly be the King of Hyrule, no matter what he did…"_

/

"Eldin Team, charge!" The Eldin Team rushed into Kakariko Village. They stormed into houses, pulling people out. Some Zoras ran out of some house, barricading the doors, and quickly set the houses on fire. While the village was burning and the prisoners were being escorted out, the rest of the Eldin Team rushed up the side of Death Mountain and into a small cavern filled with doors and humanoid creatures with wings and beaks where their noses should've been. A male one of the creatures, known as Rito, garbed in royal clothing, walked up to the chief of the team.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"You can, Chieftain Skylar." The leader of the squad said, before thrusting his sword into the Chieftain's chest. He then looked at the other Rito around the cavern. "If you don't want to end up like your Chieftain here, you'll come with us and follow the orders of the Zora Lord, your future ruler!" The Zora soon lead the Rito out of their village, leaving only a few dead behind them.

/

"_Mat was making every move in his power to control my kingdom with fear. Those who wouldn't follow him were killed; meaning those around would follow out of fear of being killed. That was no way to lead a country…"_

/

"Leave our home alone!" The leader of the Faron Team stood in front of a large tree with a face, known as the Great Deku Tree. In the distance, both Ordon Village and Kokiri Forest were in flames.

"If you won't swear allegiance to the Zora Lord, you'll pay the price!" The Zora said.

"NEVER!" The Deku Tree shouted.

"So be it…" The Zora said. He pulled a small bomb out of his back and threw it atop the tree. The bomb exploded and the tree erupted in flames. "Move out, men!"

/

"_He had made another move… Mat had enslaved or killed almost all the people of Hyrule… The Gerudo, the Goron, the Kokiri, the Korok, the Rito, the Ordonians… Unfortunately, his worst move was yet to come…"_

**Rise of the Zora Lord**

Mat stood out over the waterfall pool of Zora's Domain, smiling at the sights below him. All the living tribes in Hyrule, aside from the Zora, were trapped in prison cells scattered across the domain.

"Alpha Squad! Beta Squad! It's time for the final phase!" Mat exclaimed. "It's time to conquer Castle Town!"

The two squad leaders turned to their soldiers.

"Let's move, men!" One shouted, and the two groups marched away. Mat turned to an elderly Zora next to him.

"Keep order while I'm gone." He said. "I have one final thing to take care of."

/

"_Mat had begun his final move… the move that would change our fates forever… The move that sealed out fates… My fate… the fate of my family… Mat's fate… and the fate of Hyrule…"_

/

Mat stormed into the Earth Temple, blowing up doors and knocking down various creatures. He smirked as he came to a door with a picture of a stone on it. In Ancient Hylian, below the stone symbol, it read:

"_Chamber of the Earth Sage"_

"Say goodnight, Joey…" Mat then charged his energy and shot a blast at the door, blowing it open.

/

"_Somehow, Mat had found a way to enter the Sage's prayer chambers… And with it, his final phase was in motion…"_

/

Mat walked into the prayer chamber and gasped at the empty room.

"Where are you, Joey?" He then looked and saw a glowing brown orb in the center of the room. In the orb was a hologram of Joey. Mat walked over to it and smirked. "The Sage's Orb… His power source… Perfect…" Mat then grabbed the orb and used his power to cause it to shatter. "And then there were 7 Sages…"

/

"_Mat was slowly in the process of ruining Hyrule… One by one, he sought to kill the Sages… But he would ultimately fail…"_

/

Mat stormed into the prayer chamber of the Wind Temple and also found it empty.

"You may have escaped me, Mai…" Mat said, looking at the Wind Sage's Orb. "But your power hasn't…" He then shattered the Wind Orb and walked away.

/

"_6 Sages… He had to be stopped… But being in the Mushroom Kingdom, there was little I could do…"_

/

CJ and Shaylene stood in a large castle in a large city. He was talking with a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman in a pink dress and gold crown.

"Peach… I need your help…" CJ said.

"What's up, bro?" The woman, Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach, asked.

"Mat has betrayed Hyrule…" CJ said.

"I… I wish there was something I could do…" Peach said. "But I'm powerless in Hyrule…"

"I know…" CJ said. "That's not why I came to you… I'll need your help after I save Hyrule… I have a plan…"

/

"_Mat had his plan, but I had my own counter-plan… And I was setting it in motion…"_

/

Mat walked into the Ice Temple Prayer Chamber and found it empty, with the exception of the Ice Sage's Orb.

"Where are you, Serenity?" He asked. "Do you guys really think you can escape me?" He then jammed his sword into the orb, shattering it.

"One left…" Mat said.

/

"_Mat had stormed into the temples, one by one… Had I known what he was doing, I would've left the Mushroom Kingdom sooner, but I could never have expected what he would do…"_

/

Mat walked out of the Temple of Time, smiling. As he walked further from it, an explosion rocked Castle Town and the temple was engulfed in flames. A silver and a gold beam of light erupted from the temple, before both quickly fading.

"Only two remain, other than myself…" Mat said to himself, smirking. He then stormed into Hyrule Castle, where he was greeted by a Zora General.

"Mighty Zora Lord, sir…" the General said. "We stormed the capital, per your orders. The people are in the castle's dungeon, the guards have been killed, but the King and Queen are nowhere to be found…"

"CJ would never just abandon his country, especially when he fears betrayal from another Sage." Mat smiled. "I'll be in the throne room… He'll come for me soon…"

/

"_Mat was right… Only four Sages remained in Hyrule… However, Mat thought that only three remained… Although he was partially right… Being only about 4 years old, Lynn wasn't old enough to inherit her powers yet… But what Mat was the most right about was the fact that I wouldn't abandon my kingdom… I __was__ coming for him… And he knew it… But he could never prepare himself for what I had planned…"_

**Avatar Sage CJ – Wrath of the King**

"What are you gonna do?" Shaylene asked, as she and CJ rode in his private airship toward Hyrule.

"Whatever I have to do to save my people." CJ said. "Even if that means killing my… former best friend."

/

"_We may have been best friends for years… But after what Mat had done, I knew I could never forgive him… And even if I could, the Golden goddesses certainly wouldn't be able to…"_

/

CJ and Shaylene flew over the southern forests of Hyrule, where Shaylene immediately gasped and broke out into tears.

"CJ… Look…" She said. CJ looked down at the sight of dozens of Kokiri, Korok and Ordonians dead. The forests were burning, and the Wind and Forest Temples were destroyed. CJ then looked ahead and saw the same could be said for Castle Town. Rising up from Hyrule Castle's courtyard was a flag with the Zora Insignia on it.

"That's it… I'm done… This ends now!" CJ said, flying down to Hyrule Castle. He gathered energy into his hand and blasted through the main door of Hyrule Castle. He and Shaylene walked into the castle, ready to fight. Lynn was in a small pouch strapped to Shaylene's back. As soon as the three entered the castle, they were swarmed by Zora guards.

"No one enters the castle of the Zora Lord without permission!" One guard exclaimed. CJ gathered energy in his hands and looked at Shaylene.

"Get out of here… Go someplace safe!" CJ said.

"No! I'm staying to fight with you!" Shaylene exclaimed.

"That's not a request, Shaylene! That's an order!" CJ shouted.

"I'm not letting you fight alone!" Shaylene yelled. "I'm not gonna lose you!"

"That's why you have to leave!" CJ commanded.

"I already said, I'm not-!" But Shaylene's sentence was cut short. CJ's eyes widened as a Zora guard stabbed his spear through Shaylene's chest. CJ became enraged as the spear exited through Lynn's chest. The Zora yanked his spear from them and CJ watched as his wife and daughter dropped lifeless to the ground.

"This is what happens to those who defy the Zora Lord…" The guard said. Suddenly, CJ's eyes, Shadow Medallion and hands began to glow purple, and his clothes changed to a purple robe. The full Triforce appeared on his hand and with a mighty attack, every Zora in the castle was killed. He then stormed into the throne room, where Mat waited.

"So… You came…" Mat said. "I knew you would…"

"I've seen the colonies, Mat!" CJ shouted. "You betrayed my kingdom!"

"Show some respect in the presence of your ruler!" Mat exclaimed. "I am the Zora Lord!"

"You'll get no respect from me for what you've done!" CJ said.

"Fine!" Mat said. "Then I challenge you to a Sage Duel!"

/

"_His mistake… He may have been empowered by the Lanayru Moon, but I was at full power thanks to the fact that I was as powerful as a Sage could be… I was in the Ancient State… And because of my Triforce Amulet, I could control the power of all 10 Sages, giving me ultimate power… Not only was I in the Ancient State, but I was in the Ancient Avatar State, a state only I could assume… One where not only am I empowered with the spirit of every Sage of Shadow that has ever walked in Hyrule, but I'm also empowered by the spirit of every Sage ever to live in Hyrule… All of them… The Sages of Fire, Ice, Light, Shadow, Earth, Wind, Spirit, Time, Forest and even Water… Even Mat's own ancestors were fighting against him…"_

**The Ancient State**

"Mat you fool!" CJ exclaimed. "You can't win! I'm in the Ancient State! Every one of my ancestors' spirits is residing in my body, giving me unfathomable power!"

"You idiot!" Mat laughed. "Thanks to the Lanayru Moon, I have mastered the Ancient State as well!"

"Very well…" CJ said. "Let's begin this Sage Duel and see just who is more powerful!"

"Let's go!" Mat said. The two Sages then began trading blows. CJ attacked with a Shadow Blast that knocked Mat through the castle's wall. Mat then leaped into the air and back into the throne room, where a launched a wave that sent CJ flying back into the castle courtyard. He wearily stood up, clutching his arm.

"You… have become… more powerful…" CJ said.

/

"_Part of me wanted to end this war peacefully, but yet, I knew that couldn't happen…"_

/

CJ clutched the amulet around his neck. It began to glow and he then rode a pillar of fire back to the throne room. He slammed to the ground, using a wave of wind and earth to knock Mat back into the castle's moat. He then carried Mat up into the air with a pillar of water. He slammed Mat into the ground in Hyrule Field. A massive amount of vines and roots then pinned Mat to the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Mat asked, fear in his voice. CJ's voice then changed to include the voices of every Sage who ever lived, along with the voices of the three golden goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore.

"Mathew Colson… King of the Zoras… Sage of Water… You have betrayed this kingdom by enslaving and killing its people! And for that, you must pay!" CJ said. He then gathered the energy of all 10 sages into his Gerudo Master Sword, which he then merged with the other two Master Swords, creating a glowing golden blade.

"No, wait! Please don't!" Mat screamed as CJ thrust the blade into Mat's chest, killing him instantly.

"You took far too many lives, Mat… The only atonement for your crimes was death…" The Triforce then appeared before CJ. He placed his hand on it and looked to the sky. "Great goddesses who shaped this land of Hyrule! My Queen, my people and my fellow Sages have all fallen at the hands of the Zora Lord! Grant my wish! Allow me to guard the powers of the Sages within my amulet, and bury Hyrule beneath the sea until I can find those meant to revive this fallen kingdom!" The Triforce then began to glow, as did CJ's amulet. CJ then felt the energies of the Sages enter his body, and he soon found himself standing on the shores of the United States.

"It's done…" He said to himself, as he watched Hyrule sink beneath the waves. The Triforce of Power then reappeared on his hand as the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom vanished, beginning their slumber until those destined to awaken them would come.

/

"_I had sent Hyrule into slumber, until I could find the new Sages… While studying the ancient texts of Hyrule, I learned that Mat and his brother Tom were not the true Sages of Fire and Water, but that their mother had killed the Sages of Fire and Water, a husband and wife from my hometown in the United States. I also learned that the Sages had two children who escaped death because they were too young to inherit their parents' powers… Two daughters… I knew it would be on me to find them and give them their powers… But before that, I had one last thing to finish…"_

/

CJ walked up to a small game shop in Domino City, California. He walked in, looking down at his feet, when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"CJ! You're alive!" CJ looked up and saw Tea, Joey, Mai, Serenity and Yugi standing there.

"You guys made it?" CJ asked, shocked.

"The goddesses took us from Hyrule when Mat began destroying everything." Tea said. "Tell me… did you…?"

"I had no choice…" CJ said. Suddenly, the Amulet of Power began to glow and the powers of Light, Wind, Earth and Ice transferred back into Tea, Mai, Joey and Serenity. CJ then gasped as the Spirit Medallion appeared before Yugi.

"What on Earth?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi…" CJ said. "You're the one meant to take Ashley's place as Sage of Spirit…"

"Whoa…" Joey said. "Yug's a Sage?"

/

"_I had found five more Sages… All that remained was to find the true Sages of Fire and Water, as well as two more to take the places of Shaylene and Lynn as the Sages of Forest and Time…"_


	2. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Epilogue: A New Beginning**

"_Having lost almost everything, I returned to my hometown, hoping to find the new Sages of Water and Fire…"_

CJ walked into a small pizza place in his hometown and sat down for lunch. He pulled a book out of his backpack and began to read it.

"Excuse me… Is that… the Light Prognosticus?" CJ looked up and saw a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl with glasses, probably about 18, that reminded him quite a bit of his first wife, Saria. She wore jeans and a gray t-shirt with a picture of several residents of the Mushroom Kingdom, including Mario, Luigi & Peach.

"Um… yeah… it is." CJ said, shocked. "How do you know about the Light Prognosticus?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't introduce myself." The girl said. "I'm Stacey."

"I'm CJ… It's nice to meet you." CJ said. "So… the Light Prognosticus?"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Stacey said. "Well… I'm a huge fan of the Super Mario Brothers games, and… I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I've always felt like they were more than a game…"

"_It was weird… This girl, Stacey, reminded me a lot of my first wife, Saria… Although Stacey was younger, and oddly enough, far more beautiful than anyone I had met before. But what was especially weird was that she seemed to have knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom… More knowledge of anyone else who played the Mario Brothers games. Although I lived in the United States for so long, I was truthfully born in Hyrule… The link between Earth and Corneria, the planet where the Mushroom Kingdom, and several other video game worlds, can be found. I was gifted with the ability to travel between the dimensions, probably because I had heritage on Earth, on Corneria, and in Hyrule… But something seemed… different about Stacey…"_

"So, I was wondering… would you like to hang out with me sometime?" CJ asked.

"I'd love to." Stacey said. "Are you busy right now?"

"Not at all…" CJ said.

"_I knew something about Stacey connected her to Corneria, so I took her out to the spot in the Atlantic Ocean where Hyrule once stood. I opened the inter-dimensional portal and took her to Corneria. We dined at my restaurant in Rogueport, visited Peach's Castle, took a cruise around the Mushroom Sea, and even visited Donkey Kong Island. And, soon, I realized just how right I was…"_

A few weeks later, CJ and Stacey stood in front of Peach's Castle in Toad Town.

"I still can't believe I was right!" Stacey said. "The Mushroom Kingdom is real!"

"I know… It's amazing." CJ said. "It's even more amazing to live here." CJ said.

"I wish I could, but… I can't leave my sister alone in the States…" Stacey said.

Suddenly, a blue light appeared in between the two and CJ's Triforce Amulet began to glow. The two stepped back and CJ watched as the Water Medallion appeared in front of Stacey.

"What… What is this…?" Stacey asked. Then, CJ's hand began to glow and the Triforce of Courage appeared on it.

"_I had done it… I had found the true Sage of Water. Now, I had to return to the United States and reveal to Stacey's sister her heritage as the Sage of Fire… However, I also needed to find out why the Triforce of Courage appeared on my hand…"_

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
